Cat lover
by Malasletras
Summary: Pelirosada busca departamento y rubio comprometido le ofrece vivir con él, gato vive con el rubio y aunque no hace nada realmente causa un caos en la relación de la enamorada arrepentida, el comprometido enamorado y la prometida aprovechadora. Yo solo lo cuento, es un rumor de una pareja de Konoha.


Hola hace mil años que no escribía NaruSaku, y esto no lo es totalmente jaja esta historia es apra hacerlos reír, ojalá lo logre y les guste. Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Sakura Haruno tenía 18 años, medía más o menos 1,68 y sabía que mudarse a ese departamento había sido el más grande error de su vida, pero no había querido admitirlo, estaba totalmente desesperada.

Desesperada. Era la palabra que la definía en este momento. Porque en este momento estaba mirando fijamente a un gato a los ojos, esperando que se transformara en un hombre, o mínimo, que le lamiera la boca. Si, sus pensamientos tenían algo pervertido y siniestro entre líneas, algo zoofilico, pero sería mejor, contar la historia de Sakura desde un principio; esta es una historia real, cuando la realidad se encierra entre cuatro paredes, paredes de papel e imaginación, de esa realidad hablo.

Entonces, ¿No es real? ¿Es otro escrito, otro relato inventado para satisfacer a unas cuantas personas aburridas?

Júzguelo usted, y planteemos que es la realidad en el planeta tierra, en los sueños, en un foro, en un anime, en un drabble mal planteado, en un one-shot con falta de ortografía, etcétera.

Muchos conocen a Sakura Haruno, ya saben, esa persona de pelo rosa, una ninja médico de caderas anchas y busto plano- ¿Y qué tanto?- 18 veranos acumulados en una frente del tamaño del titanic, mente soñadora a pesar de las dificultades de la vida, no espera al príncipe azul- Ya no más- en realidad, no está interesada en buscar compañía masculina. Todos saludan a Sakura y recuerdan a esa niña confundida y con poca madera de 13 años y se alegran de verla tan florecida, con esas esmeraldas refulgiendo al sol. Si, todos quieren a Sakura. Pero después de la guerra ninja su casa fue destruida, y por esa razón ahora busca departamento, no, disculpen, ya no lo busca, lo buscaba, o tal vez, cierto rubio- Ahora tristemente comprometido - esparció el juguetón rumor de que no había departamento en Konoha que estuviera vacío a buen precio, todo esto a base de un plan malvado que pudiera atraer a la mariposa rosa a la flor naranja, cursis palabras, pero, una mente enamorada es una mente enferma, imaginen al pobre rubio, aún en las redes del compromiso.

Todos conocen a Naruto, si preguntan la opinión de muchos respecto a este macho, obtendrán diversas respuestas, hermoso ejemplar dirán las mujeres -Buen trasero-, estúpido, dirán con simpatía los más cercanos, sorprendentemente prometedor se henchirán de orgullo los senseis y bla bla bla, personalmente comparto la opinión de la población femenina, más bien, formo parte de ella.

Por eso digo, que todos quién es Naruto y todos los habitantes de Konoha lo han visto crecer con satisfacción, perro que ladra no muerde, dicen los dichos populares, pero Naruto es un perro muy raro para empezar, porque se las arregló para ladrar y morder, aunque hablaba más de lo que entrenaba para convertirse en Hokage, eran sólo las apariencias, pues este muchacho de googles al estilo digimon, se convirtió en un hombre que lleva con orgullo la banda de un shinobi de Konoha.

Volvamos al presente, al presente de esta historia, de este chisme, de este rumor.

A pesar que antes de estallar la guerra Sakura aseguró amar a Naruto, a pesar de que Naruto amaba a Sakura, siempre existió el elemento duda y la carrera de quien ama más a quién, desde cuando y cómo. En este caso la duda se llama Hinata.

Nadie puede dejar de amar a una persona y empezar a amar a otra de un día para otro. ¿No?

¿Cómo pudo Sakura olvidar así a Sasuke?

¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que la molesta tanto?

Hinata siempre estuvo ahí

Mi amor por Sakura es algo de niños. ¿No?

Eran algunas de las palabras que rondaban la cabecita del rubio. Dudas, que se asomarían a la cabeza de cualquiera que estuviera en su situación. ¿Para qué más detalles? basta decir que tras dos meses de relación con Hinata se comprometió con la susodicha, y la ojiperla casi tiene un embarazo psicológico de la felicidad. Pobre de mi buena amiga Sakura, se le hizo trisas el corazón y su único consuelo eran las malas lenguas -Yo soy una mala lengua por gracia, sí, por gracia, no por desgracia- que le decían que aún no habían ido a la cama y que Naruto le regalaba bostezos a Hinata en vez de flores y sonrisas, pero que -Decían- tras la sonrisa con la que saludaba Sakura latía la decepción de ver a un mago haciendo trampa.

Por supuesto que Naruto seguía pensando en Sakura, porque de otra manera no le hubiera ofrecido vivir en su departamento hasta que encontrara uno propio, Hinata no dijo nada, total, ya tenía un anillo y las chusmas decían que también había un pacto de sangre con el diablo para que el güerito no se escapara con tanta invitación a camas y moteles, porque Naruto había saltado a la fama tras la guerra por razones obvias y se rumoreaba que ahora que Tsunade se bajaba, él iba a subir por mayoría de votos y acuerdos.

Entonces, Sakura aceptó la invitación frunciendo toda la cara y de la manera más exagerada que pudo para que Hinata no le viera la risa, y al otro día estaba toda su mansión en cajas delante del departamento de Naruto, al punto que la buena Tsunade abrió una bodega especialmente para Sakura la consentida , y nuestra frentona se tuvo que conformar con cinco cajas, dos mochilas y una maleta en la casa del rubio, Sakura estaba preparada para el contrataque, por decirles que se llevó el pijama más sexy, el que no había usado nunca por vergüenza, pero añado en seguida que le concepto sexual de Sakura es un polera de tirantes rosa pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos de un color más fuerte. Lo sé, yo también estoy decepcionada.

Apenas entró al lugar- Y eso lo sé porque ¿Quién llevó dos cajas?, no me hagan responder- Se conmovió al ver al roñoso gato negro que le había regalado para navidad a Naruto, con la cola bien en alto y bastante saludable -Yo lo encontraba igual de roñoso- tiró las cajas -Menos mal yo llevaba las frágiles- y lo acarició. Naruto dejó las mochilas y la maleta a un lado y se unió a ella.

Sí, Sakura, que bello gato.

El gato era una pesadilla. Y ella no exageraba. Apestaba, y cuando una es Kunoichi y tiene todos los sentidos alertas todo el tiempo, bueno, es terrible.

Lo peor era su aliento, olor a pescado, por la comida de mala calidad que le comparaba Naruto.

Pero lo más gracioso fue consultarle el nombre al dueño, el cual, todo chocho y creído le dijo que se llamaba Naruto. Y la verdad, fue tan predecible que ni si quiera nos reímos, su falta de originalidad se podía ver hasta en su armario, ¿cómo le íbamos a exigir ponerle un nombre decente a un gato? Pero claro, Sakura estaba en plan seducción y en vez de golpearlo y cambiarle el nombre al pobre animal, como cualquier ser con compasión sobre la tierra lo haría, se levantó y pego una palmadita inofensiva en el hombro naranjo y se rio tan forzosamente que sólo Naruto pudo creerse el cuento - Y se lo creyó muy bien- y yo tan asqueada que estaba tomé mi bolso y desaparecí sin ser saludada ni despedida, pero me fui bien satisfecha de escapar de la pestilencia de soltero y gato sucio, para meterme en la pestilencia milenaria de un soltero milenario, porque Kakashi no estaba nunca en su departamento y yo no era nana, por lo mismo no pensaba mover un dedo si quiera para luchar con su mugre.

Oh, pero que exquisitos son los rumores, además, si lo oí es verdad, o algo así.

Hasta después de unos días no supe nada de Sakura, pero por el vecino del vecino de Naruto, que es amigo de Shikamaru que le contó a Ino que le contó a Tenten que le contó a Neji que le contó a Hinata y por lo que todo el mundo vio que fue a pedir explicaciones, Konoha y yo supimos lo que pasó esos cinco días en los que Naruto y Sakura convivieron como casi maridos y mujer.

En el día uno, me dijeron, Naruto salió a entrenar su cuerpazo y como de costumbre muchedumbre femenina en celo lo siguió hasta el lugar de siempre, y como nunca antes había pasado, Sakura se abalanzó contra todas la púberes, viudas, casadas y jóvenes que lo seguían imitando un dragón de tres cabezas y lanzando fuego por todas partes aunque todos sabemos que Sakura jamás en sus sueños utilizó este elemento, pero le creo al pajarito que me lo contó porque ese día a las cuatro de la tarde hubo el medio temblor y creo que el origen va por ese lado del corazón celoso. La Rosada es capaz.

En el día dos se escucharon por la vecindad gritos entusiastas, y lo niñitos copuchentos y calentones se encaramaban con lo poco que sabían sobre chacra y manipulación sobre las paredes de concreto para tratar de ver algo por la ventana y estos les contaron al viento que los muy cochinos estaban en el baño todos mojados de sudor y llenos de rasguños. A ese nivel de pasión el par ese. Mencionaron también que había un gato mojado en la bañera, algunos dijeron -Los más sanos, entre los que no me incluyo- de que seguramente estaban bañando al gato, pero ¿cómo tal cosa iba a ser posible? todo el mundo sabe que los gatos no son compatibles con el agua, de otra manera se derriten, o algo así, por lo que es totalmente factible que esos dos estuviesen retozando en el baño.

En el día tres me lo sé de memoria porque Sakura vino a lloriquearme a mi casa, tuve que esconder a Kakashi porque me daba vergüenza, pero esta historia no es mía y me sigue dando vergüenza. Me dijo toda nerviosa que creía que el gato de Naruto, Naruto, era un príncipe hechizado que buscaba consuelo, porque ese día en la mañana había amanecido con la boca pasada a atún y ella no comía esa cuestión porque no podía echarle un sensual aliento a Naruto cuando se le acercaba, además el gato estaba sentado en su cómodo pecho plano y la miraba sensualmente, con cara de humano no de gato ni como miran normalmente los gatos. Después de contarme eso se puso a gritar como loca y aproveché para decirle a Kakashi que saliera por la ventana, pero ya no estaba, se me había olvidado que era ninja, luego fingí creer que Sakura estaba cuerda y traté de convencerla de que no, de que sí, de que durmiera un poco, que viera si la comida que tenía Naruto en el refrigerador estaba descompuesta, que se echara una manito de gato. La Haruno se sintió horrible de ofendida y se fue dando portazos y garabatos típicos de señorita, de que yo era una puta, que que buena amiga era, que también le quería quitar a Naruto, yo solo la observé irse muerta de la risa y le marqué a Ino para contarle la última, adivinando que igual se lo iba a contar Sakura cuando la viera.

El día cuatro fui testigo lejana, ausente y desconocida, porque me sentía mal amiga y porque era obvio que Sakura iba a estar entrenando porque era miércoles y ella estaba media obsesionada con eso, y con esa ilusión le llevé una torta de panqueques para arruinarle la dieta y porque a veces me da envidia, no me sentí sorprendida de ver ahora a Naruto correteando mirones porque el único ratito en donde Sakura andaba media desnuda era en los miércoles, viernes, sábados y domingos de verano cuando se ponía a mover los músculos, había de todo allí desde viejos verdes hasta casados, pude distinguir algunas mujeres, porque ahora daba lo mismo a quien te tiraras, podía ser hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, mujer con perro, hombre con alien, niño con viejo, viejo con plantas, mujeres con árboles, uuff podría seguir, lo más raro era ver a un hombre con una mujer y a mí me daba lo mismo, de pura casualidad Kakashi era hombre, ay de nuevo me metí en el relato. Al final el culo me salió por el tiro, o algo así –Soy mala con los dichos- porque viendo a Naruto pelear con pervertidos mientras Sakura fingía no darse cuenta me comí a pellizcones la torta para cuarenta personas.

El día cinco Sakura me llamó como si nada contándome que de nuevo había amanecido con la boca con sabor a atún, y que el gato otra vez en sus pechugas- Si se le pueden llamar así- y que para peor había venido Hinata, que se había llevado al rubio, en fin, drama drama, tuve que volar y llegar soplada para allá porque la Haruno estaba empapada en tanto moco y lágrimas que hasta el auricular del teléfono se sentía pegajoso. El punto es que llegué y había cien tarros de helado- Como mínimo- tirados por todo el living del departamento, Sakura tenía un babero todo manchado que decía "it's a boy" y ahí entendí todo el rollo, aunque ella me vio y lo soltó de todas maneras:

""

Lo soltó todo súper rápido mientras se atravesaba la cuchara en la boca y botaba líquido por todas partes, pero capté, que Hinata estaba embarazada y que Sakura se estaba tragando todos esos kilos de helado que Hinata consumiría próximamente y que el babero seguramente fue la manera en que le había dicho a Naruto que iban a tener a un Narutín haciendo de las suyas muy pronto.

"Oh dios mío, estoy muriendo, soltera, quizá debería casarme con Lee y fingir que soy feliz"-Cucharones de helado entre cada palabra-"El único que me ama es este príncipe gato y como no soy una princesa no lo puedo transformar"- Más helado-"No puedo seguir peleando por Naruto hasta me he puesto mi pijama sexy- El que ya todos sabemos que nada de eso tenía- y nada"

Finalizó con un "BUAAAAAAH" y dejó que su rostro callera en el pote de helado y fue caos, porque yo pensaba en el helado, pobres héroes caídos en estas batallas del amor y no sabía bien que decir porque en su caso nunca me hubiera puesto a calentar motores con Naruto sabiendo que estaba comprometido, pero tampoco pensaba que la otra fuera tan viva como para amarrarlo con un bebé tan luego.

Y ahí estamos, después de la escena del año no solo lamenté no tener una cámara sino que también me vi con el extraño impulso de hacer algo por el prójimo y limpié un poco el lugar, escondí unos cuantos recipientes vacíos por aquí y por allá- Sobretodo en la pieza de Naruto-, incluso le di unas cuantas palmaditas de ánimo. Me dio las gracias y yo le propuse que a lo mejor, el gato no se convertía en príncipe porque le daba besos dormida y que lo mejor era intentarlo ahora, por su puesto que era mentira, yo solo quería reírme mientras le daba un beso a un animal roñoso, le insistí que tenía que ser con pasión y mejor aún si era con lengua, le dije que iba por unas mentitas para el príncipe cuando se transformara pero lo que hice fue robarle al primer pobre diablo que vi una cámara, volví con la escusa de que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y se lo tragó.

Y eso nos trae hasta el presente, Sakura estaba muy desesperada, miraba al gato y luego a mí, en el fondo pedía a gritos que la detuviera de esa humillación pero yo ya tenía la cámara camuflada en un recipiente de helado y no iba a parar hasta tomar una foto desde el beso hasta cuando saliera corriendo a su cuarto a llorar. Trataba de aguantar la risa cuando ella acercó el gato a su boca, estirándola lo que más pudo, cerrando los ojos, entre más fea la cara mejor, será la cura para mis días oscuros.

-Le lengua- Le recordé

Ella la sacó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, yo saqué la cámara y para la mala suerte de esta servidora de la masa la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí entraron Naruto y Hinata, ¿qué mierda hacían ahí?, quise sacarlos a patadas para no quedarme con las ganas de sacar algo, claro, por su parte parecían confundidos, ¿cómo no? Chica de pelo rosado manchada de helado, con el babero que seguramente le habían regalado a Hinata, con la boca y la lengua abierta mientras sostenía un gato roñoso y mal oliente mientras una ardiente chica de pelo negro, morena y bien buena sostenía una cámara y un recipiente con helado, lo único que se me ocurriría a mí, siendo muy creativa, es pornografía. Estas chicas están haciendo pornografía bizarra.

-¿Están haciendo pornografía bizarra?- Preguntó con cara de idiota Naruto, siendo nada original.

-Sí- Respondí para fastidiar, pero no me creyó, y eso es bien raro, ¿tan imposible era?, Gaara tenía una novia de arena ¿qué hay con eso?

Entonces me acordé que existía Sakura, la pobre no sabía qué hacer, solo soltó el gato, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, Hinata se contagió y luego Naruto y yo me reí porque me sentía tonta sin hacerlo.

-Es una larga historia- Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Pero yo no tengo tiempo, miré el reloj y caí en cuenta de que no iba a tener ni foto ni nada con qué hacer de Sakura mi esclava, di un bufido, fui a la cocina y llegué con una paquete de ramen para acabar con el asunto.

-Sakura, mira, esto es sopa instantánea edición limitada de atún- Le mostré a todos la evidencia que había encontrado mientras dejaba en cualquier parte los envases de helado- Naruto el cobarde te besuqueaba entera mientras dormías- Finalicé.

Mientras todos procesaban la situación me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente, saqué unas papitas de la alacena, volví al living y me acomodé en el sofá para disfrutar la función que comenzaría en 3…2…1…

Ah, placer.

Naruto estaba todo rojo tratando de explicar de que no podía casarse con Hinata que realmente amaba a Sakura, que igual no lo habían hecho que cómo que de dónde había salido el niñito del que hablaba la Hyuga, Sakura entró a su cuarto y en un santiamén salió toda arreglada con un vestido escotado de color blanco con flores rojas y se puso a hacer ojitos mientras explicaba que ella también amaba a Naruto que Hinata se fuera a la mierda. Entonces la ojiperla se abalanzó contra la Haruno y comenzaron a jalarse el pelo y a tirarse escupos, Naruto me miró con cara de auxilio pero ¿para qué? Tenía las manos resbalosas por el aceite de las papas sabor barbacoa, las trató de separar y cuando lo logró Hinata se paró con la dignidad de una reina y le gritó a Naruto que lo más probable es que la tuviera chica, que le gustaba por detrás , por delante y por la boca,que le daba lo mismo, que se había tirado a Kiba a Shino y a Akamaru la vez pasada y que el bebé debía ser de uno de ellos o de los tres, yo solo pensaba "¿Akamaru, en serio?" comí más rápido las papitas, le dijo que besaba del asco y que se arrepentiría de no haber tocado las tetas de Hinata Hyuga, y después de eso se marchó con la frente bien en alta, y afuera de la puerta, la muchedumbre- Toda Konoha- se apartó con terror de su mirada de hierro, yo había sacado muchas fotos, las papitas se habían terminado y ahora venía la parte romántica, así que me fui sin ser notada ni despedida, aunque alcancé a escuchar explicaciones de parte de la Haruno con respecto al gato y al beso, realmente lamenté no tener fotos de aquello.

Salí y le dije a la gente.

-Chicos, después me cuentan, tal vez venda fotos-Dije señalando la cámara, y luego me fui, aun así casi se podían escuchar gemidos, casi, casi.

Como sea, es solo un rumor que no costará nada esparcir, una historia, un escrito relatado por su humilde servidora, que si realmente pasó no importa, lo interesante es ver cómo vuela la imaginación en lugares pequeños como Konoha, como en una hoja de cuaderno olvidado, como en el cerebro de cualquier persona, que va, me salió verso.

Todos conocen a Sakura Haruno y a Naruto Uzumaki y seguramente pronto todos estarán diciendo que los vieron felizmente enamorados aquí y allá, dirán que una vez los vieron follando en el cine, otros que en las noches los vecinos no duermen, que los hijos van a ser cuatrillizos y que unos van a salir embarazados de otros con tanto sexo, que ojalá las niñas no salgan con el pecho plano de la mamá, que ojalá Sakura ponga los nombres y no Naruto, que van a tener que ponerle reja a todo proque los críos van a ser como el papá o peor, como la mamá, y así en un bucle infinito.

Yo por mi parte empezaré el rumor del niño-perro-insecto que veríamos prontamente corriendo por Konoha.

Que bella la vida.

Me gustan los gatos.

* * *

Entiendo su estado WTF, yo me reí y disfruté haciéndolo porque hace rato que no metía comedia por ahí y aquí se fue todo el estres de mi vida jaja LOS QUIERO, DEJEN UN REW SI? es super importante para el ánimo de la autora y para continuar mejorando :(


End file.
